If Only
by InkyIvory
Summary: Christine Daae could never be free The Phantom, if she hid in the shadows he would find her. Could she ever fall in love with a man that had innocent blood upon his hands... To him that blood was a small price to pay for his, Christine Daae.


_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Christine stared down at the sheet of notes…. Angel of Music. She shook her head attempting to ignore the words that were written clearly over her operatic music. "Leave me! You scare me! You're a murder! You call yourself my angel but you are not are you? You are my worst nightmare!"

"My Christine!" She felt a shiver run down her spine as a soft and musical voice spoke out from the shadows of the chapel. "No! No longer your Christine!" She snapped fiercely rushing to descend the stone steps. Suddenly, the candles of the small chapel flickered and she felt a tight knot tie in her stomach.

The candles burnt out and Christine was left in darkness. "Christine, it's him! He has made you think ill of me. T-This lover of yours, t-this Raoul." She shook her head in protest to The Phantom's words.

"No, Raoul has done nothing! It's you who has made me think ill of you! It is the crimes you have committed! Why do you have to kill?... My angel is now my devil!"

The tears slipped down Christine's cheeks but she didn't wipe them away. Eric watched her every move from the shadows and he could hear his heart pounding like a marching drum in his ears. He could feel fury beginning to surge through his veins at his beautiful Christine's words. Why didn't she see he only killed so that he could have her? She belonged to him after all didn't she?

Christine sighed dolefully and threw down her music sheet in her infuriation. "I no longer want your precious music nor do I want your advice or your tuition." Something inside of her still wanted to take his hand and be lead to his mysterious world but the other part of her wanted The Phantom gone and dead.

He glared at her with his eyes burning. How dare she betray him like this! How dare she speak to him in such a ghastly and vulgar way! "You forget, Christine that I own you… Your voice is mine."

She felt a cold wind rush past her and chill her skin. "You're a liar! I don't belong to you and I never will!" Christine inhaled deeply and felt him grip her hand tightly.

He was pulling her, guiding her, taking her! She could have resisted but she didn't. She followed and obeyed listening to his melodious singing. "You are my Angel of Music!" She muttered weakly as he led her through the stone walls of the opera house.

Christine felt her rage beginning to turn to anticipation and she finally tasted a great freedom. "My Christine." He whispered kissing her hand. "Your Christine."

The invisible wall of reality and dreams seemed to be crossed as they continued further down to the Phantom's lair once again. "In dreams…" Christine's voice was pleading to be set free as it used to. Her songs were desperate to be sung and again the words and notes came out as Eric guided her softly.

He listened to her intently… His Christine who was a vision of pure beauty and perfection. His heart began to soar as she sang louder and her voice reached as high as the stars that filled the night sky.

He closed his eyes as the candles light danced upon his mask. "I want you to marry me, Christine." She paused abruptly and stared at him with curiosity glistening in her eyes.

"Why?" He opened his eyes and met hers. "So that you can end your days with me…. Past the Point of No Return." He wanted to be the only one to have her! He would not allow that Raoul to take her from him.

Christine leaned closer towards him and she cupped his cheek in her palm. "Perhaps..." She pulled his mask off slowly and she caught sight of the man the truly called The Phantom of The Opera….. Christine truly saw her Angel.

"Ah!" He shoved her down to the ground rapidly and he clutched his mask less face so that she was unable to see him truly. "How dare you, Christine! Why? Why do you want to see a distorted and ghastly face? Why do you rip off my mask?"

She flinched and backed away from him as feat crept inside of her as she witnessed his fury. "I-I…" Christine could barely find words; he was terrifying her right down to her core.

"Do I frighten you, Christine? Does my face give you the urge to vomit? Does your Angel of Music disgust that much?" No! Why didn't the Phantom see, it wasn't his scarred or deformed face that terrified her, it was how rapidly his rage grew and the way his eyes become so bloodshot… So dangerous.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She muttered weakly, almost paralyzed by her intense fear. The Phantom sighed loudly and groaned out in irritation with himself. "No Christine… D-Don't apologize to me… It should be me who should be apologizing to you for losing my temper."

Christine took his hand and he helped her to feet gently. "I-I actually think you're beautiful." Could it be true? Eric inhaled deeply and felt a great lump rise in his throat. No one in the entire world had ever spoken such kindness... Why was it that Chrsitine did?

"N-No! Y-you're a liar! You just think I'm think I'm ugly! Y-You're a liar, Christine Daae!" She felt his breath touch her face and she closed her eyes tightly as he glared down at her with his eyes burning. "I-I'm not lying!" She hollered. "Why did I ever think that Christine Daae could ever love me?"

Suddenly, Christine opened her eyes as a stab of pity hit her. He was a murder yet she pitied him, he was her angel yet she hated him, The Phantom was her great tutor and she... loved him? Beware The Phantom of The Opera... When it came to him, Christine could never be free.

* * *

**- Inky ivory (Update soon) **


End file.
